


Getting Her Way

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [422]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "If I didn't know what I want and how to get it, John, we wouldn't be having this conversation."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 October 2016  
> Word Count: 120  
> Prompt: absolutely  
> Summary: "If I didn't know what I want and how to get it, John, we wouldn't be having this conversation."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just plain fun to write. I like when Ann can show her superiority over Lyons, so I write it when I have the chance.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"And I get final word over how he's approached and treated?"

"Now come on, Ann," John replies. "Don't you think that's taking it a little too far?"

She stares at him for a long moment, eyes narrowed as she considers his question. "No, I don't. If you want me to guide and mold him into the man we need him to be, then you need to give me carte blanche control over all aspects of his life. It's as simple as that."

"All right," he finally growls, shaking his head. "You're a shark. You know that, right?"

Ann just laughs then. "If I didn't know what I want and how to get it, John, we wouldn't be having this conversation."


End file.
